Following the Path
by Noir Black
Summary: Sora did not know what would happen to him when he took hold of Riku's hand, and following him into the darkness. He only knew that something waited for him, he did not know if it was good or bad. But he had Riku with him and that is all he needs. Edited!
1. Prolog The Beginning

READ THIS AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE!

AN; I'm sure a lot of you are going. Thank god for her fixing this, and other are just wondering what is going on.

You see I wanted to work on the fic, but I wanted to freshen up on what I had already written. After reading Chapter One, I found myself hating how it was going and what was written. That and it wasn't edited correctly.

Also I've had a few complaints over how I'm writing this. So here are my simple answers.

1. This is a 'Story' not a PWP, while the main pairing is Riku and Sora, there are other characters that will help with the plot of my fic. If you are so bothered by this, then don't read FTP.

2. Riku and Rikku are both totally different things in Japanese. They don't even sound similar. Riku is pronounced Ree-koo, while Rikku is pronounced Reek-koo. In Japanese you articulate the extra consonant when there are doubles. (and yes I am not making this up, look it up if you don't believe me.) So the names are only similar in that they look a lot a like in Romanji. They don't even have the same Kanji characters. So I will not be making any reference to how the two have the 'same names'. As they really don't and it has nothing to do with my story.

3. When you try to critic my work, please don't sound like an idiot. It will only make my upset and I'll stop writing. Be nice and point out things like wrong hair colors or bad grammar. This is an AU, so not everything will be like in the game.

4. If you don't like what I'm writing then don't read my fic! But if you do keep going.

That done I thought it best to let my readers know that I'll be putting in a lot of underlines of Japanese culture in this fic. I will hopefully be able to inform you of the little things when they come up either at the beginning of the chapter or at the end. All things I put in my fic, I have read from books and not the internet. So if there is something that you don't believe or you 'know' I'm lying about, please send me a reference if you wish to complain. Thank you.

So for now just enjoy the fic. This should be the longest Author Note I'll write for a while.

Also a quick thank you to those that gave me the encouragement that I needed to continue this. As well as the ones that listen to my endless chattering of ideas.

Oops can't forget my readers. Thank you for reading this even with the mistakes.

Disclaimer; Don't own any Disney, Kingdom Hearts or Square characters. If I did, I'd be rich and not poor, and watching SxS porn.

Summary: Sora did not know what would happen to him when he took hold of Riku's hand, and following him into the darkness. He only knew that something waited for him, he did not know if it was good or bad. But he had Riku with him and that is all he needs. Well and a map.

------------------------------------

Sora couldn't say no to Riku when he asked.

Asked him to join him with the darkness. He couldn't find Kairi anywhere and Riku was all he seemed to have left. Besides how he could say no to his secret crush. So he rushed forward grabbing a hold of the other boy's out stretched hand. The black darkness creeping up Riku's body began to cover them both, sucking them in and pulling them a part.

"Riku! I'm slipping . . . I-I can't hold on!" Sora yelled into howling winds.

Riku only smirked, pulling on Sora's grasped hand, the darkness as if following its' maters call let up its' push, allowing Sora to glide effortlessly into Riku's stronger arms. The older boy's voice drifted to Sora, "I'll never let you go, Sora. You're mine now."

Looking up to try to see what Riku meant by his words, Sora asked confused, "What do you mean, Riku?" The other boy only shook his head, there was no time to answer naive questions.

Sora couldn't help but wonder at this. But with the darkness surrounding the two boys, slowly devouring them, wouldn't allow him to dwell on such a matter.

Suddenly, a lurch from under their feet startled the younger of the boys to look down a noticed that the inky blackness had reached their waists, steadily rising higher. Scared Sora burrowed into Riku's chest shivering.

A chuckle erupted from the silver haired boy, his arms tightening around Sora just enough to reassure the younger boy.

"Don't be scared, Sora. This is only the beginning of our first journey together. Just the two of us."

Sora could only nod, he was so scared and was starting to get really cold. Riku was there though, nothing could go wrong as long as he had Riku with him.

Nothing.

Even now, the cold was leaving, and the black mist rising to their necks, no longer felt as threatening.

"Here we go." Riku muttered as the inkiness flooded over their heads, blinding them in it's eerie depths, "Hold on tight, Sora. This might get a little bumpy."  
"Alright." Whispered Sora, wrapping both arms around the taller boys neck, and nestling his head on his bony collarbone.

Riku moved his arms to get a better grip on the smaller boy, an are twining around his slim waist and the other going over his upper back to rest a hand on a shoulder. He promised to never let go, and he planned to keep that promise.

When they were swept away, it felt as if they were in a cyclone and helplessly they felt themselves slipping from each other's grasps. Luckily, Riku was able to keep a hold of Sora by keeping a hold of one of his arms' elbow joint.

It felt like forever before they stopped.

They found themselves in a place full of lightning and large towers that seemed to call the charges of light to them in their over powering and eerie way. At the first sound of the thunder, Sora cried out and fell into Riku's leisurely waiting arms.

They were no longer in Destiny Islands, that was for sure. Now they found that they were in a whole new world, one unlike they had ever dreamed of. It was so different compared to their islands back home. And quite suddenly they felt unbelievably free for the first time in their lives.


	2. Chapter 1 The New World

AN: If you remembered the original, it was a lot longer. Well I looked at it and well I didn't like for one how long it was. I wanted a moment to pause the story, sort of like a movie. So Chapter one is short and with a few little changes it is still the same.

Let me know if this was a good idea or not. I'm sure this was right, but my readers' opinions are important to me.

Also sorry for the out burst in the prolog. ; I went a little over board, but I won't be taking it down. Just know I love you all.

Disclaimer: Don't on any of the Characters at all. If I did I would have to be writing fanfiction to get my kicks.

A New World

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora followed Riku up a curving road that trailed up the top of a hill a short distance from the two, there was a beautiful building with strange squiggly markings on what could have passed as a sign looming just out of sight.

Thunder still rumbled around them and the boys found themselves lucky that they hadn't gotten hit by the bright flashes of light on their walk.

They were tired, wet, and more then a little confused as to where they were.

After a little bit more walking, they stopped in front of the building that seemed as large as a normal one story house, a soft music coming from inside, a light melody of pianos.

Looking about Sora noticed a globe not to far away, the blue ball glowed inside a silver ring and floated from a small pedestal. He started to walk forward to touch, curiosity getting the better of him, but Riku's firm hand on his shoulder stopped any discovery, for now.

"Come on, lets go inside and find out where we are." His voice was too quiet and barely reached Sora's chilled ears over the roar of the thunder and the crackling lightening.

"Okay." Sora answered, acting like he had a choice as he followed the boy into the strange structure.

They both began shivering their bodies' reminding them that they were very wet and very cold.

. . .. .

Inside the building was shelves filled with bottles and weapons hanging of the wall. The counter straight ahead of them was unoccupied, a chair was pushed far away from the desk. It gave both boys a shiver down their spines, they chose to ignore their troubled thoughts and continue exploring.

After a little more searching they appeared they were in a store of sorts, or so they thought. A empty one, but a some what familiar setting in what was already a strange place.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Riku called walking up to the long curved counter, resting his hands and leaning hoping to see anyone around the column in front of an entrance. Only cheerful music washed back to them through the silence.

How strange, no one was there.

At all.

Sora again shivered but this time it wasn't from the cold, it was coming from his gut, and it was telling him to run away, very far away.

"Umm, Riku," Sora walked up to the boy who was still walking around looking for another living being, "I think we should get going, there doesn't seem to be anyone here."

Riku turned to look at him a silver eyebrow curved in a questioning look, "What are you talking about Sora? We need to get a change of cloths and food anyways. Lets just look around a little bit longer." With that, the silver haired boy turned his back to the blue-eyed one, and leapt over the rope barricading the only other door besides the one to the outside.

Sora pouted at the retreating body, he knew he was being silly, but the other boy could be a little bit more understanding. With a huff Sora ducked under the red rope, following Riku into the dark hallway.

"Riku?" Sora called walking down the hall looking at the numbered doors he passed.

So this was an Inn and a shop?

The farther down the hall there was a light coming from under a door, walking a little quicker Sora opened the door, calling out the other boy's name with the creak of the door. "Riku?"

Light burst forth and engulfed the burnet, making him squint his eyes as he used his arm to shadow his face. Stepping through the threshold Sora didn't hear the door bang behind his back. No, he was more focused on what was in front of him.

It was his dream.

. . .. . . . .

Closing another door, Riku couldn't help but sigh at their current situation.

They were stuck in the middle of nowhere with no food, but plenty of water. Go figure.  
It bothered him though, that while there was no one here, the place was well taken care of. Clean floors and dusted wood greeted him in every room, showing that there was someone cared about how this place appeared.

So where could they have gone?

Now that Riku really thought about it more, the more going in here was turning out to be a bad idea. Something inside was screaming at him to leave, to get Sora and himself out of there.

Something was coming, and it did not want to play nice. They had to leave now before it was too late. . .

That decided, Riku turned back down the hall and back into the front room, "There isn't anything here, we might as well- Sora?"

The room was empty.

Sora was gone.

Fighting off panic the best he could, Riku turned back into the hall, calling out and looking into dark rooms. Sora had to be around here somewhere, maybe he followed Riku in here and Riku didn't see him.

The search proved fruitless.

Sora wasn't there or in any of the rooms.

Riku felt his breath quicken and his heart skip beats, he had lost him. He'd lost, Sora.

Trying to keep calm, even as panic began creeping into his eyes, causing them to look wild and crazed, his breath uneven as he felt his world falling apart. Standing alone in a dark foreboding hall, he called out with a shaky laugh, "Alright Sora, you had your fun, it's time to come out now."

Only the dimmed music from the front answered him as it began to repeat its tune.

The whole building seemed less welcoming, and Riku found his panic rising.

The whole place was starting to freak him out, the blackness of the hall seemed to be moving like living creatures. 

Like the ones that had invaded their island.

He was about to start screaming out for Sora, when the brunet of his worries walked out of a door at the very end of the hall. He was wobbling around as he walked, looking as if he got hit on the head one to many times.

He stopped just a few feet a way from Riku and slumped against the wall, using it as a support. His breaths were drawn in heavily, the sound raspy and haunting to Riku's ears.

Worry and relief had Riku rushing forward, allowing some of his panic to leave just slightly from his stress teenaged body, as he raced forward to catch the boy incase he fell.

Sora seemed to be in a lot of pain and was clutching his chest above where his heart lay, fisting his shirt tightly, drawing in shallow shaky breaths.

He looked up at Riku with his bright blue eyes brimmed with salty tears and sweat gliding down his temples. "Riku, I. . ." was the only thing he whimpered out before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and fainted, leaving Riku barely any warning to catch him as he slid against the wall and to the floor.

Not wasting any time, Riku lifted the smaller boy into his arms, and took off down the hall. The warning to leave in his gut getting stronger and stronger. 'Leave now. Leave now. Leave now.' Echoed in his being, making his legs work harder to get himself and his burden to safety.

He could feel the living shadows following them, and as he was closing in on the front room, he felt a small child like hand grab hold of his ankle causing him to fall, and drop Sora.

The boy slid away from Riku, the blunt force of his drop taking Sora just a few inches out of Riku's reach. Riku fought as the grip on him started to pull him away from the other boy's prone form.

"SORA!" Riku's fingernails began to bend and caught in the flooring, as he fought to pull his body away from the force drawing him in, his nails leaving scratches in the wood.

He had promised that he wouldn't let go. He had promised, "SORA! WAKE UP, SORA! WAKE UP!" 

And he never broke his promises.

Never.

Looking behind him he saw the little insect like monster clutching at his leg, Riku let out a war-like cry and kicked out with his other foot, just as three more shadow creatures leapt upon him. The little monster let go in a stupor, and Riku leapt to his feet.  
Knocking of the other little demon-things had proved to be a challenge, but soon they too were stumbling around in a daze.

Seeing that he was now free, he rushed to Sora and kicked away the two creatures that were crawling on the prone boy's form.

Riku jumped over the red rope, and slipped causing him and Sora to slide to the middle of the room.

Not wasting anymore time, the silver hair boy got back up to his feet and ran for the door.

The little creatures were hot on their trail as he stumbled out into the rain.

Riku stopped and looked frantically around, trying to find a direction to go in. It all seemed to lead nowhere, and then a blue light caught his eyes. Tripping has he ran on the muddy ground, Riku headed for the glowing blue ball.

How it could help him he didn't know, he just knew that he had to get to it.

Reaching it, Riku was at a lose. What was he going to do now? Looking back behind him, he saw the shadows crawling up to where he stood. Growing frustrated, the boy kicked the floating sphere, "God Dammit! DO SOMETHING!"

It lit up at his forceful touch, causing him to cry out in shock and fear. Resting Sora at his feet, Riku reached out, his hands shaking uncontrollably with is his worry and touched the ball.

He watched in wonder as words appeared before him. Asking what it was he needed. 

"Help, I need- I mean 'we' need help, please." Riku felt himself almost sob but stopped himself, crying never fixed anything and it won't fix this either. Riku gave up crying years ago, Sora didn't need a crybaby to take care of him, he need someone strong to wipe away his own tears.

The ball's light blinked away for a second, leaving Riku to almost lose hope, before it flashed out a bright white light and Riku felt a strange feeling as if he was moving as he was standing. When the light receded he found himself and Sora in a bridge of a ship and six strange people staring just as strangely in wonder at him as he knew he was looking at them.  
Now where the hell were they?


	3. Chapter 2 The Strangers

AN: Not much to say right now. If you notice something that is just way to wrong or you don't understand it, tell me nicely and I'll work it out. 

P.S. Enjoy.

Disclaimer; Don't own any of the characters or settings, if I did I'd be rich and living in Japan.

Summary: Sora did not know what would happen to him when he took hold of Riku's hand, and following him into the darkness. He only knew that something waited for him, he did not know if it was good or bad. But he had Riku with him and that is all he needs. Well and a map.

New Strangers

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been discussing the new threat to Spira, when they appeared a few feet away from them. Rikku shrieked and ducked behind Brother and Buddy. While Paine stiffened in to her fighting stance.

Yuna was a little confused and scared herself when the two boys appeared out of no where on the bridge of the Celsius, she let out a small gasp and pressed her hand to her open mouth. This did not look good.

The silver haired boy tensed before moving in front of the other boy who was unconscious on the floor, his arms spread in a feeble attempt to protect the smaller boy. They looked like they came from hell and back. Scratches could be seen all over their bodies, well where the mud wasn't covering them.

She then remembered that out in Spira it was hell, those monsters and the missing people, the numbers increasing too quickly. Her people were beginning to panic and were begging her to do something.

The Faith would not answer any prayers, and the Fair Plain was covered in a shroud of darkness. It was almost like a black hole had come and swallowed it up. The Guado were trying their best to contain it, but that seemed almost too much to wish for.

Leblanc had disappeared, her men and women with her. All that was left in the chateau was a eerie silence that threatened to engulf everything it touched.

Gippal was off with Baralai fighting, while Nooj was searching almost desperately for the crazy blonde sphere hunter. But even that was not working. And Yuna found her self lost, the screams could be heard everywhere they went, only the Thunder Plains held a kind of peace, even if it was death.

Her dreams had taken a terrible turn as well. No longer were they off Shuyin and Leene, or of 'him'. But of a darkness of death. It swept through and took everything dear to her away in a rush of madness.

Yuna's heart felt heavy with despair and worry. She no longer felt her hope lifting her spirits. For the whispers of the Pyreflies spoke of blackness. Blackness that wanted to consume everything in it's path.

She really wished 'he' was here now, he would know what to do, or at least ease the worry in her heart…

But right now wasn't the time to think about the past and one's wishes.

Right now she needed to figure out what was happening and save everyone from unnecessary injury as Paine looked ready to attack first, then ask questions, and the boys didn't look like they could take Paine's 'House of Pain'. 

Giggling inside at the little pun, Yuna stepped up to the glaring boy, ignoring Rikku and Brother's cry for her to stay put.

"Umm . . . hello," She started nervously, her hands twisting in front of her white clothed stomach, " I'm Yuna, and this is our airship Celsius. And uhh," She looked back over her shoulder at the others, bitting her bottom lip she looked back to the boy, " These are my friends, Rikku, Paine, Brother, Buddy, and the kid is Shinra." Pointing to each of her friends, not taking her eyes of the boy as she did so.

She didn't trust him enough to turn her back all the way. Though she didn't think he would attack  
with a reason. . .

Or so she hoped.

Rikku seeming to get the hint to be friendly, bounced forward in her usual way, "Hi!" She waved and began to move back and forth from one foot to the other her arms drawn up to her body but still moving. It was a sort of habit that Rikku had developed as a child, showing that she was still very nervous and a little frightened.

The boy took a step back, his head turned to Rikku, but his eyes were glued on Paine who had her hand on her sword.

"I'm Riku, and this, " a sad look graced his features for a moment before it became guarded again, "is Sora," his hand gestured down by his hip at the boy behind him at his feet. He looked ill and not much of a threat with his pail completion and pink cheeks. Truthfully… he looked like he was about to reject whatever his stomach was holding…

"Nice to meet you Riku. Uhh . . ." Yuna started, but stopped not knowing where to go next. This wasn't the same as before. The feeling of meeting her other half was not here to guide her as it had the last time. When 'he' arrived, with his story of being from the lost city of Zanarkand.

Just how did one go about asking someone why and how did they get on one's ship without seeming rude or threatening? Of course Paine fixed Yuna's dilemma by doing what she does best, being very blunt and to the point.

"Now that we know who you are, you can tell us how the hell you got here, and what you want with us." The red eyed girl glared at Riku, he glared back eyes just as weary and threatening. Yes, Yuna really  
wished 'he' was here, he would maybe tell a joke and break the ice, or . . .

Riku however, broke through her memories of her happier times, his voice a cold anger whipping through her mind.

"I don't know how we got here, all I did was touch a glowing blue ball!" He started to yell at the end, he looked frustrated and more then a little stressed.

The sudden show of anger only proved to make Paine a little tenser and cause Rikku to jump a bit. Brother and Buddy looked about ready to rush in at the boy's sudden fit of anger.

Yuna noticed the poor boy looked tired and ready to fall over. She really needed to get this over with and help the poor boys. It didn't seem like they were here to start trouble.

Riku sighed heavily, exhaustion evident at his next words, "We lost our home, attacked by shadows, and all I did was ask for help," he looked back at this friend, worry was etched deeply over his boyish features, "Some help this is. . ." he muttered, more to himself than to the others around him.

Rikku jumped up and down, looking relieved that everything was working its' self out and they weren't going to be attacked. "Well why didn't you say so? Come on girls our new mission just arrived!" No one argued with the bubbly blonde and Buddy walked up to the two boys, keeping a good foot between them, just to be safe.

"Let's get you down to the cabin, Yuna can look at your wounds there, and you can get some rest too. You look like you need it." Buddy said, resting his dark hand on Riku's tired pale shoulder. The boy sighed and nodded, he looked like a great weight was taken from his shoulders at the goggled man's words.

Rikku jumped over to them, taking Riku's hand in hers she started pulling the boy out of the bridge and to the elevator that would take them down a floor to the cabin. Yuna and Pain followed with Buddy behind them carrying the still unconscious brunet.

Yuna felt a little bit better now that the tension was gone. For now she could forget what was happening out side Celsius, and help these two boys.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Riku was still worried for Sora, looking behind him at the dark man carry his most precious possession. Riku felt he could trust these people. Sora need a safe place to rest, he needed to get better.

He had too.

Rikku the blonde bouncing ball reminded him off Selphie back at Destiny Island. The two would get along really well.

Then he remembered that 'home' was gone, that he would never see it again, it was swallowed by the darkness. Anger and regret filled him, his friends and family were all gone. All that he had left was Sora, and he too seemed to be fading.

Riku wouldn't let that happen, he promised not to let go. He would never let Sora go, the other boy was scarred of being alone.

Riku remembered when he first met the other boy.

He was five, almost six, and Sora was close to his fifth birthday.

They liked each other instantly, playing pirates in front of Sora's home, laughing and wrestling happily under the bright sun. They had so much fun that day, Riku reminded himself, that when it was time for Riku to go home with his mother it seemed that he had only just got there. As his mother took his hand telling him to say good bye, Sora began to cry big wet tears and his face heat up a deep red, "NO! You can't take Riku away!"

Riku's mother stopped in surprise at the little brunet's tears, letting go of Riku's smaller hand. Seeing his chance he ran up to Sora. "Come on, Sora. We're running away!" Grabbing the teary eyed boy's chubby hand, he dragged him out the front door, through the grass of the front lawn, and around the corner.

"Where we going, Riku?" Sora cried behind him, stumbling a little bit every now and then as Riku continued to pull him a long at a faster pace than his shorter legs could carry.

Riku looked back at him, smiling mischievously and laughing, "To my secret spot. No one can ever find us there!"

Sora's bright smile, giving Riku a overly pleased feeling.

He found that he liked making Sora happy.

They kept running for a while, but had to slow down when Sora got a stitch in his side. They started to talk about their favorite foods now that they had more breath to talk with and they weren't so busy 'running away'.

Seeing his house not very far, they started to run again, not wanting their mothers to find them and take Riku away. After reaching his house, they crept into the backyard when they heard Riku's dad talking on the phone and hearing him say Sora's name.

They giggled and shushed each other as they snuck to a large tree, a rope hung from a tree house in the tree's lower and sturdier branches. Once they were up in the tree house Riku pulled out his small toy chest and started to show Sora his favorites, he even let him play with a few.

Just when they started getting into a good game of "Super Hero saving his Trusty Side Kick from the vile claws of the Evil Villain", Riku's dad popped up the side and told the boys to come down. Sora's mother was here to pick him up. Sora started to cry again as they climbed down.

"I don't wanna go!" He cried out as his mother picked him up into her arms, "I wanna stay with Riku!" His childish words brought laughter among the adults. They thought he was too cute for words.

Sora's mother smiled and looked into her son's big bright blue eyes, "Well how about we come over tomorrow, we only live a block away. We could walk here, and you two can play all day!" She said, patting his head and moved some of his hair behind his ear. "What do you think?"

The two boys nodded, but Sora still didn't want to leave Riku. He was afraid that he would leave and not be there the next day. Riku not liking his new friend crying, reassure him, "Don't worry, Sora. I won't leave without you!"

Sora blinked down at him sniffling, he whipped his nose with the back of his wrist, "Promise?"

Riku nodded smiling, "Promise."

Riku never did break that promise, and he didn't plan to anytime soon.

Smiling at the memory of them as younger children, Riku couldn't help but wish that it had stayed as just the two of them. Not that he didn't like Kairi, he just didn't like sharing what was his.

And Sora was his.

Nobody else's.

"What ya thinking about?" The bubbly voice of Rikku pulled at his attention, and away from possessive thoughts of a cute burnet. Looking to the girl, he shrugged and stayed silent, he didn't trust them enough to spill personal secrets.

A black-gloved hand hit the blond girl in the back of the head, " Leave him alone, Rikku. He doesn't need you bothering him," Paine said in her almost inaudible monotone voice, scolding the other girl briefly before looking away and crossing her arms.  
Yuna giggled at her friends' antics, Rikku already poking the gray haired girl and demanding how she was bothering Riku. Paine only ignored her, a small smile touching the corners of her mouth.

The elevator let off a soft ring, the small group stepped into the small space, feeling a little more then just cramped. They stood in silence for the short time it took the elevator to move down a floor. The chime of the elevator informing them that they had reached their destination.

Stepping out into the hall, Riku looked back at the slumbering Sora over his shoulder and felt more then a little lost.

Just what was he thinking?

Leaving Sora alone like that in that Inn?

Sora, he could have- no he wouldn't even think it. The thought was just too depressing. But still he needed to be more careful, this place wasn't like his home.

Yuna motioned him up some wooden stairs, the wood creaking at her booted steps. Riku followed, looking around at the different things in the room, not quite what he thought a cabin of an airship would look like.

He sat down and watched as Buddy set Sora down on the bed next to him.

"Look at him first." He said to the short, yet petite, brunet when she stepped up to him. She nodded and turned her attention to the other boy.

Yuna placed her hand on Sora's forehead, murmuring something Riku couldn't quite make out, making a dark blue light to pass over his body from head to toe. When it disappeared, Yuna looked over her shoulder smiling. "He'll do fine. He's only sleeping."

Riku felt relief sweep over him at her words. He was only sleeping, he was going to be okay.

After Yuna had attended to Riku's major cuts and bruises she told him to rest and they would talk more later when he was feeling less tired. There was no arguing with the girl, she was very serious with her job.

Before she left though, he needed to know one thing.

Where the hell they were.

"Could you tell me where we are?" his voice drifted away into the sunlit room. She turned from her place halfway down the stairs and smiled softly a sad look crossing her face briefly before it left.

"Spira. We call it Spira." She left after that.  
And Riku wondered, as his eyes closed against his will to keep them open, why the question made her so sad…


End file.
